


The Best Idol

by xFlowerDog



Series: Love Live Lesbians [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NicoMaki, that turns really fluffy again, that turns really sexy, this is mostly kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerDog/pseuds/xFlowerDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki lists the reasons why she's a better idol than Nico.  However, most of Maki's examples are quite... sexual.  And by most of them, I mean all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cannot believe how much i've been posting lately like i've posted three times this month now and that's a loT FOR ME?? Like first I put up Training Wheels on the 6th, then I update Web of Love on the 23rd, and now tHIS?  
> WOW I AM ON A ROLL  
> AND NOW I'M CO-WRITING AN EDDSWORLD FANFIC WITH SOMEONE WOOHOO H Y P E  
> CAN WE GET THE NUMBER OF STORIES WRITTEN THIS MONTH TO 4?  
> we'll just have to wait and find out. ;)

"Hey Maki," the black-haired girl said against the red-head's chest, glancing up at her.

Maki hummed, pulling Nico even closer into her and tightening her grip around Nico's body.  She kept her eyes closed.

"Yes, Nico?" Maki asked.

"I..." Nico glanced down, a light blush finding its way onto her face.  "I love you."

Maki's face dusted light pink and she opened her eyes, but leaned her head down to kiss the top of Nico's.  "I love you too, silly."

Nico grinned up at Maki.  "Well, I mean, of  _course_ you love  _me._  I am Nico-Nii, the world's number one most spectacular idol!" Maki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure you are."

Nico pulled away from Maki a bit, staring at her face and licking up every detail.  Every single strand of hair on her head.  Every single stroke or line in her purple irises.  Every single wrinkle in her skin.  And especially they way her lips glistened in the light, and how soft they looked, and how much she just wanted to-

"What are you staring at?" Maki snapped.  Nico blinked out of her daze, then gave her a small smirk once she fully recovered.  She sat up on the bed and out of Maki's arms, to her disappointment.

"Oh, I was just thinking..." she trailed off, looking into Maki's eyes.  "I, the spectacular Nico-Nii, may be the number one most amazing idol in the world," she said smugly, making Maki roll her eyes again.  "But... I think you come in a close second," she said, giving a soft smile to Maki, and Maki blushed harshly.

"U-Uh, wow, um... Thanks?" Maki said, but then shook her head and smiled, sitting up on the bed next to Nico.  "But I already knew I was one  _outstanding_ idol.  Probably even better than you, honestly."

Nico raised an eyebrow, and made an amused sound in the back of her throat.  "Oh, really?"

"Of course.  Would you like me to as to why demonstrate why I am the superior idol?"

"Oh, yes, please, do," Nico said sarcastically.

"Alright."

Maki shifted, standing off of the bed and walking to her closet, shooting Nico a wink and a smile as she walked in.  Nico raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Maki shouted from the closet, giving an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Uh, okay..."

It was about five minutes before Maki came back in the room, and Nico was staring at her phone.  She was just about to get up and go see what the hell was taking Maki so long, until she heard a shout from the direction of the closet.

"Reason number one!" Maki shouted, holding up her pointer finger at Nico.  Nico looked over, and was completely shocked at the sight before her.

Maki was standing next to the door of the closet... With a _very_ short black maid's dress on.  And thigh highs.  And cat ears.  And black heels.

"Holy shit," Nico breathed out, keeping her eyes glued to her.

It was a truly amazing sight, and Nico made sure to drink in every single detail.  She saved screenshots of Maki in her head for... later, and continued inspecting her closely.  The way those high heels showed off her amazing calves, they way those high thighs masked the shape of her legs, (and how Nico wanted nothing more than to just rip them off) how those cat ears added that special touch that made her look even more sexy, and how that maid's dress just perfectly caressed her body, and pushed her boobs out and made them even bigger than-!

Nico had to bite her lip to not get herself too excited.

"I look fantastic in the idol dresses."

"Wh-What?" Nico stuttered out, for she had forgotten the topic of conversation after Maki had walked out the closet door.

"Reason number one as to why i'm a fantastic idol," Maki repeated.  "Is because I look great in the idol dresses."

Nico wanted to scream.  She wanted to scream,  _'Yes, you are, obviously!'_ but her inner Nico-Nii told her she couldn't give in so easily.

"But that's not an idol dress," Nico said as nonchalantly as possible, but that was pretty hard when you had the world's hottest woman alive standing right in front of you in a maid's dress and high thighs.

"No one ever said it can't be," she winked.

Nico didn't say anything, but instead looked intimidatingly at Maki.  Or, at least she thought she did.

Maki walked over to the bed, facing towards Nico with an amused expression.

"Reason number two," she said, holding up two fingers in front of Nico's face.  She moved quickly, putting her legs on each side of Nico, and sitting on her.  "I am a fantastic dancer."

Maki started slowly moving around in Nico's lap, almost in a  _grinding_ motion, and-

Holy shit.

Maki was giving Nico a lap dance.

_A lap dance._

Nico stared at Maki with her brows furrowed, showing she was obviously nervous, and her hands grasped the sheets very tightly.  

Then suddenly, Nico felt a stab of pleasure in her vagina.  She closed her eyes tightly, bucking her hips forward with a strangled gasp.  

Once she recovered, she looked down to see that Maki had snaked a hand between Nico's legs and was gently fingering her through her panties.

"Reason number three!" Maki almost shouted, pulling her hands to her sides, much to Nico's dismay.  "I'm a wonderful singer."

Maki leaned in close to Nico's ear, sitting there and gently breathing for a few moments, before she gave the most hearty, outstanding, earth-shattering moan Nico had ever heard.  Nico shuddered in response.

She could not believe what was happening.  Nishikino Maki was straddling Nico in a maid's dress, giving her a lap dance, and moaning in her ear while calling it singing.  It was so out-of-character for Maki to do.  Almost like a dream.  But... What if it was a dream?  No, that was impossible, right?  This felt all too real.  But maybe...

"Hey," Nico managed to choke out between shivers and small moans.  "Uh, this, uh... This is real, right?  L-Like, it isn't a dream or anything?"

"Nope.  This is one-hundred percent real."

Nico gave herself a smile.  "Okay, good."

Maki smiled back, and continued doing the grinding and moans, but after a while Nico made a very small groan of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked, stopping her movements and pulling away.  "Do you not like this?"

"No, no, I do!" Nico said quickly.  "It's just..." she trailed off, looking as if she was trying to find the right words.  "Ugh, you're just going too slow!  Just fucking kiss me already!"

Maki stared at Nico for a few moments, but then smiled without another word.  She slowly leaned in, staring into Nico's eyes intensely.  Nico stared back, and both of their faces were flushed.

Finally, Maki close the last few centimeters of space, and their lips connected.

Now, Nico could go on for hours describing how amazing that kiss felt, (especially compared to all the other kisses they've shared) but she only had one thing to say about this kiss; silk.  Maki's lips were so incredibly soft, they reminded Nico of silk.  As cheesy as that sounds.

The same applies to Maki, except she had something else to say about the kiss; emotion.  This kiss held so much more emotion than most of their other kisses, and that's what Maki really cared about most.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and lots of tongue was involved.  And maybe a bit of groping.  Or a lot of groping.

Once they broke the kiss, they were both flushed, hazy-eyed, panting messes, and by that time all they wanted to do was lay down into each other's arms and cuddle until they fell asleep.  

So that's exactly what they did.  Both of them first getting into more comfortable clothes first, of course.

And so they lied down into each other's arms, both drifting off to sleep not too long after they settled down.  But before Maki made the final plunge into sleep, Maki whispered one last thing into Nico's ear.

"I told you i'm the better idol."

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was just gonna be about nico and maki cuddling and giving each other little kisses but it turned out kinky as hell  
> but then ended out fluffy as hell  
> so like it started out fluffy then turned kinky and then ended fluffy again  
> lmao okay  
> I'll probably start writing a really fluffy nicomaki fic in the future, but for now you get this you memes I hope you liked it (guys this isn't gonna be continued, I appreciate the bookmarks, but there's really no point)  
> (edit 12/9/16: OMG THANK YOU FOR 800 HITS GUYS WOWZER)


End file.
